


A Strange String of Letters Heard In a Bookshop

by BrookieTwiling



Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris, True Blood (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bookshop, Crack, F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25437397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrookieTwiling/pseuds/BrookieTwiling
Summary: One day in a bookstore, a thousand-year-old mystery is finally solved...
Relationships: Eric Northman/Sookie Stackhouse
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	A Strange String of Letters Heard In a Bookshop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LunarKat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarKat/gifts).



> So my friend @Lunerkat shared with me this brilliant site (http://generatorland.com/usergenerator.aspx?id=9094) and we got to wondering what would happen if one of these words were someone's soul mark.
> 
> So, out of that conversation, in thirty minutes, I wrote this. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Not beta'd. All rights go to whoever the hell owns this series now.

Eric Northman had always wondered about the words on his thigh. Everyone had them, and they’d always been there, just like everyone's ‘words’ always were.

Growing up he and his family had wondered what they meant. These strange string of letters that looked so different from his own. They had assumed that he must be destined to meet his future love abroad, on a raid, or some such.

Now, about a thousand years later, he could only think that his mother would die in shock, while his father would die in laughter at knowing the truth.

* * *

It was about half ten in the evening when he heard the words. A quick trip to an obscure bookshop hidden away in a small town named Bon Temps located a short enough drive away from Shreveport. A rare, old book had been required for some reason or other he had forgot completely when he heard those words. _His_ words.

He drove down the lane, well, sped down it, and he parked his beautiful car in front of the decrepit storefront. He got out of his beauty and sneered at the dirt on the glass as he pushed open the old door. He heard the bell chime and then-

“Hungover cowboy wing kink!”

…What the fuck? That was all that was going through his mind for a solid second and then…

“This explains _EVERYTHING!_ ” He cried out, a joyful smile catching at his lips as he sped to the front of the store, causing the short, busty blonde to jump and clutch at her chest.

“Oh, you’re a vampire.”

He frowned, “Yes, is that a problem?”

The woman sighed, “No, not at all…. I was just hoping you might be my soulmate is all.”

“I am.” He said as she moved to turn away with downcast eyes. Those eyes instantly snapped up to his and narrowed shrewdly.

“Prove it.” She said, daringly.

He smirked, “Are you sure, it’s in a rather awkward-“

“Yes.” She said, arms crossing, foot-tapping and eyebrow-raising in challenge.

His smirk widened as he unfastened his belt and swiftly dropped his trousers and boxers.

The woman’s eyes bulged out of their sockets as they caught sight of his impressive cock. He smiled proudly (and cockily) down at her, and was disappointed when she made a move to cover her pretty brown eyes.

He tapped his thigh and those eyes managed to tear themselves away from his cock long enough to look towards the black writing located there before looking back.

Then… a double-take.

She stared, her eyes widening further as she unconsciously moved closer to him, hand out-reaching, though the counter still stood between them. 

And then, as quite a few had when they saw his mark…. She burst out laughing.

Her sweet, tinkling laughter rang through the store and he felt rather off-kilter for a second. He hadn’t thought that the madwoman who would say these words would _ever_ laugh at them, but here he was.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” She gasped, trying to stifle her laughter, “It’s just-“ She pursed her lips in amusement, holding back a snort, “It’s just that I lost hope of meeting my soulmate here ages ago, and the bitties that come in have gotten so petty recently that, well, it’s worth the slight embarrassment to see their faces. If I’d known…”

Her face was bright red now as she grinned lightly, embarrassment curling at her features.

“It’s okay.” He replied, “I understand that.”

She smiled, “I’m Sookie, by the way, Sookie Stackhouse. Nice to meet you.”

“Eric Northman.” He smiled back.

And that, my friends and possible enemies, is how one Eric Northman met the love of his life and the other half of his soul in Sookie Stackhouse.

Fanfiction reader extraordinaire.


End file.
